Wargacz
GrzegorzW odcinku 94 "Wybacz mnie", Czerepach trzyma w ręku listę kandydatów do sejmu na której widnieje imię Wargacza.W scenie, gdy Stach zaprasza Wargacza na ławeczkę, zwraca się do niego "Waldek", co daje wątpliwości co do jego imienia. Wargacz (Sławomir Orzechowski) - początkowo epizodyczna, później drugoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo, mieszkaniec Wilkowyj, sąsiad Solejuków. Przed akcją serialu O przeszłości Grzegorza nic nie wiadomo, poza tym, że jest prawdopodobnie rówieśnikiem Solejuka lub w przybliżonym wieku, gdyż obaj znają się jeszcze z czasów szkoły podstawowejwypowiedź Solejuka z odcinka 122 Wszystko jest teatrem. Seria 1-4 Postać nie występuje Seria 5 Zanim wystąpił w 64. odcinku, został wspomniany dwukrotnie - najpierw przez Solejuka w 57. odcinku Człowiek z RIO (mówił, że uprawia ziemię w pobliżu bagna-strefy buforowej, ale jej nie nawozi, "bo to sknera"), a następnie przez Solejukową w 63. odcinku Przewroty kopernikańskie (przeklinała go za to, że specjalnie przejechał traktorem obok płotu, żeby zachlapać błotem suszące się ubrania Solejuków). Na początku epizodu dowiadujemy się, że jest sprawcą śmierci jednej z kur Solejuków - poczęstował ją trucizną za to, że wtargnęła na jego posesję. Incydent ten zaostrzył spór między sąsiadami. Jednak prawdziwa wojna wybucha później, kiedy to jego córka Julka zaczyna spotykać się z Szymkiem Solejukiem w celach romantycznych. Pewnego wieczoru, podczas jego własnych imienin, przyłapuje ich oboje w stodole na miłosnych uniesieniach. Wściekły Wargacz chce pobić Szymka, ale ten mu ucieka. Córce zaś, wspólnie z żoną, robi awanturę przy całej rodzinie i zakazuje kontaktów z chłopakiem. Jednak następnego dnia, Julka zniknęła bez wieści, wraz z ukochanym. Wargaczowie muszą chwilowo zawiesić spór z sąsiadami. Obie rodziny bezskutecznie poszukują młodych uciekinierów. W końcu zguby odnajdują się - w towarzystwie Proboszcza oraz Wikarego wracają do swoich rodzin. Podczas tego spotkania Wargacz zostaje mocno skarcony przez Księdza za swoje postępowanie. Seria 6 Wargacz jest bardzo niezadowolony, że jego żona, która zawsze była mu uległa, zatrudniła się w spółdzielni pracy i stała się niezależna finansowo. Spotyka się z innymi wilkowyjskimi chłopami, którzy są niezadowoleni z takiej "rewolucji obyczajowej", i razem planują działania, mające odwrócić tę tendencję. W końcu postanawiają urządzić wielodniową manifestację pod urzędem gminy, domagając się usunięcia Lucy ze stanowiska wójta, gdyż, według nich, to ona jest winna tym wszystkim przemianom na ich niekorzyść. Wargacz, wraz z Myćką i Solejukiem, jest jednym z liderów akcji protestacyjnej. Ponieważ jednak Lucy nie chce ulec żądaniom i nie zrzeka się stanowiska, protest trwa wiele dni i zostaje zakończony dopiero po negocjacjach u Księdza na plebanii. Seria 7 Wraz z Solejukiem i Myćką zostaje wybrany przez Senatora do rady programowej Polskiej Partii Uczciwości. Ich celem ma być sporządzenie programu partii. Niestety, wspólne wysiłki trzech panów, nie skutkują. Najpierw, zamiast myśleć nad planem, panowie upijają się w knajpie u Wioletki, a co gorsza, sądząc że są chronieni immunitetem, wygrażają się Staszkowi chcącemu ich ukarać za naruszanie porządku. Policjant jednak dowiaduje się, że wszyscy trzej żadnego immunitetu nie mają i zamyka ich w areszcie. Wychodzą dzięki interwencji Senatora, który zastrzegł jednak, że następnym razem po takim incydencie zostaną wyrzuceni z partii. Drugi raz, kiedy próbują coś wymyślić, z pomocą przychodzi im Klaudia wraz z nowym chłopakiem, Łukaszem, częstując ich marihuaną (w zamyśle miał to być sposób Klaudii na otwarcie się mężczyzn na nowoczesne poglądy). Efekt przerósł jej oczekiwania, jednak w negatywnym sensie - konopie indyjskie wywołały u każdego z nich niespodziewane reakcje, które przeraziły Klaudię. Naćpani panowie wyszli na wieś, Wargacz wraz z Myćką, zauważyli wielką zamkniętą oborę z bykami - postanowili ulitować się nad zwierzętami i je wypuścili. O ile Myćko szybko otrzeźwiał, gdy byki zaczęły go gonić po całych Wilkowyjach, o tyle Wargacz nie przejął się i dalej chodził w pobliżu, aż został złapany przez policję i skazany na kilka miesięcy w areszcie. Nie wydał jednak Myćki, prawdopodobnie dlatego że nie pamiętał że był on z nim. Kiedy ławeczkowicze postanawiają uwolnić Lucy z aresztu i za pomocą traktora wyrywają ścianę, ku ich zdziwieniu, z dziury w budynku wychodzi nie Lucy, lecz Wargacz, który jest zachwycony i wdzięczny, że chłopaki o nim pamiętali. Ucieka razem z nimi, lecz po krótkiej popijawie wraca do aresztu, gdyż i tak za kilka dni miał zostać wypuszczony. Seria 8 Klaudia składa zarówno jemu, jak i Myćce propozycję zarobienia dużej kasy w krótkim czasie. Mężczyźni z racji braku funduszy przyjmują propozycję, która ma polegać na poturbowaniu i zastraszeniu Dudy. Wargacz razem z Myćką śledzi Fabiana i Jagnę, lecz kiedy para domyśla się o co pijaczkom chodzi, mężczyźni postanawiają dotrzymać złożonej obietnicy i wyzywają Fabiana na pojedynek. Sprawy przybierają nieco nieoczekiwany obrót, mianowicie Myćko zostaje uderzony neseserem przez pielęgniarkę i traci przytomność. Wargacz, który jest świadkiem całego zajścia, widząc, że kolega się nie rusza, myśli że Myćko nie żyje. Razem z Dudą niesie kolegę do Wezóła, który jednak nie stwierdza u Myćki żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń. Wargacz i Myćko mówią Dudzie, kto ich wynajął. Kiedy wściekła Klaudia goni mężczyzn po całej wsi, ci próbują schronić się na komisariacie policji. Na szczęście dla mężczyzn Stasiek postanawia zatuszować całą sprawę. Kiedy Pietrek obmyśla nowy hitowy program, którego uczestniczką ma być m.in. Wargaczowa, prosi kolegów z ławeczki, aby nazajutrz ugościli na ławeczce zarówno Solejuka jak i Wargacza, żeby nie zakłócili programu. Dostaje od Senatora propozycję "jedynki" na liście wyborczej do senatu. Oczywiście propozycję szefa partii przyjmuje bez wahania. Kiedy wieś opanowuje plaga fotoreporterów, Wargacz dostaje partyjne polecenie, aby pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodził z domu. Razem z Myćką, ukrywają się w urzędzie gminy, gdzie na spożywaniu alkoholu przyłapuje ich Lucy. Kiedy po wyborach okazuje się, że nie dostał się do senatu, razem z kolegami, których spotkał podobny los postanawiają się zemścić - pobić Czerepacha. Gdy Lucy postanawia wyjechać do Ameryki i stanowisko wójta ma się zwolnić, namawia żonę, aby poszli razem do ustępującej pani wójt i poprosili ją o poparcie kandydatury Wargaczowej na to stanowisko - on sam bowiem, startując w wyborach do senatu, kandydować nie może. Sama Wargaczowa jest jednak temu niechętna, a po tym, gdy Lucy zdecydowanie odmawia, otwarcie ujawnia Wargaczowi swój pogląd na temat tego niefortunnego pomysłu. Seria 9 W 9 serii pierwszy raz widzimy Wargacza, gdy wraz z Myćko i innymi ludźmi, wyśmiewa tabliczkę Klaudii przywieszoną na płocie Pawła Kozioła. Wargacz został nasłany przez Czerepacha na spotkanie Dudy z mieszkańcami gminy. Miał on za zadanie zadawać niekomfortowe pytania, by oczernić startującego na wójta Dudę. Kiedy Grzegorz dowiedział się, że Solejuk wygrał w totolotka, próbował wyciągnąć od niego kasę na flaszki, ale nie udało mu się. Najprawdopodobniej to on - wraz z Myćką - jest współautorem obraźliwych napisów na samochodzie Solejuków. Wargacz i Myćko zostali też wynajęci przez Więcławskiego i wyłączyli prąd w czasie debaty Krystyny Więcławskiej i Fabiana Dudy. Cytaty *'"Koniec z amerykańsko okupacjo i babsko dominacjo"' *'"On taki nieżyciowy jest. Mówi, że na strajku się nie pije."' - do Lucy o Magistrze *'"Odprowadzę, żeby jakieś pijaki nie napadły."' - do Lucy *'"To jest protest narodowy. Od tego urlopu się nie bierze."' - do Staśka *'"Chłopaki! Nie zapomnieliście o mnie!"' - do ławkowiczów *'"A kto rządzi we wsi? PPU! PPU!"' *'"A ty co za nim łazisz i łazisz. Już mnie nogi bolo"' - do Jagny *'"Ludzie!!! Piguła Myćkę zabiła!!!"' - gdy Jagna uderzyła Myćkę neseserem, powodując u niego chwilową utratę przytomności *'"Łona cię zabiła"' - do Myćki *Wargacz:"Co ona pieprzy, jaki chlew? Ja od 5 lat świniaków nie trzymam" Solejuk:"Ale klimat pozostał" Cytaty o Wargaczu *'"Ty Hitlerze jeden!"' - Solejukowa *'"Ty wypierdku mamuci!"' - Solejukowa *'"Myćko i Wargacz to mężowie tylko z nazwy"' - Michałowa *'"Trzej muszkieterowie spod urzędu gminy."' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Ty się o Wargacza nie boj, to jest prosty mechanizm, tam się nie ma co zepsuć."' - Senator do Klaudii Zobacz też *Julia Wargacz *Wargaczowa *Maciej Solejuk *Kazimiera Solejuk *Szymek Solejuk *Myćko *Dom Wargaczów *Areszty i więzienia *Areszt śledczy w Radzyniu Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie